bowtieartistgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trophies
A Trophy is an in-game award for completing certain tasks or surpassing limits, or reaching a pre-determined milestone. Gaining Trophies Trophies are collected once a player: * Reaches a certain level * Obtains a specific amount of items * Obtains a specific rare item/skill/magic * Completes a Chapter * Completes a specific amount of quests * Makes the “right” choice in specific dialogue * Meets certain characters * Defeats a certain amount of enemies * Walks a certain amount of steps * Acquires a certain amount of Gold * Gains a certain score in a Mini-Game * Reaches other milestone''' ' Trophy Menu The Trophy Menu was first seen in the public release of ''Dawn of the New Hour - DEMO Version 1.4. (insert picture here) The menu shows (a'')the name of the Trophy, (''b)the description, (c'')the requirements to unlock the Trophy, (''d)progress of gaining the Trophy, and (e'')the reward for completing the Trophy. (''f)Points obtained per Trophy is shown as well, and reaching a certain point also unlocks a Trophy. List of Trophies Dawn of the New Hour - Aurum Demo There is a total of 14 trophies that can be achieved in this demo. * Just What The Doctor Ordered! - Have 20 potions in your inventory. * Growing Wallet - Acquire 2000 gold. * Buy All the Things - Obtain 20,000 gold. '' * '''Treasure Hunter' - Open 50 treasure chests. * The Helpfulness Begins! '- ''Finish your first quest. '' * '''Is Something Burning? '- Discover the recipe for a food item. '' * '''Get the Apron '- ''Discover the recipes for five food items. '' * '''Cooking Simulator - Discover the recipes for twenty food items. '' * '''Annoy the Beat' - Annoy a specific guard. '' * '''Slimey'- Beat the Woodbury Boss. * Combines Forces - Defeat the Woodbury Tunnels Boss. '' * '''Treasure Hunter II' - Open 100 treasure chests. '' * '''A Mysterious Familiar' - Encounter a mysterious caller. '' * '''Stories Never End' - Finish the game and continue a post-game playthrough. '' GameJolt With a GameJolt Account, players are able to log in via an option in ''Dawn of the New Hour to upload their trophies to their account. Each Trophy will add EXP (Experience Points) to the player’s GameJolt Level. Trivia * Prior to DEMO Version Update 1.6, Trophies were originally called "Achievements". This was changed to make the name more consistent with what they're called on GameJolt. * The guard who you need to annoy for the "Annoy the Beat" trophy proclaims "I quit! I'm going to get a boat, I'm going to take up hang-gliding, I'll get my money through karaoke, I'll become an adventurer!" This is all a reference to Takeshi no Chōsenjō, also known as "Takeshi's Challenge". This difficult game features karaoke singing, hang-gliding, and adventuring. ** The name of the trophy also reflects this game, as the celebrity involved with this game was Takeshi Tikano, who's also known as Beat Takeshi. See Also * GameJolt * Mini-Games * Chapters